The 12 Days of Rocket Christmas
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: The Rocket Power crew sings their version of “The 12 Days of Christmas!” Chaos ensues.


Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **_please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong_.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **_ASAP_**. I'm usually on all day. **_At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me_.**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Welcome to the fic! Today, I present to you a parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas" sung by the Rocket Power cast. There are some conversations between each present. Just remember that they continue from each other. I hope you'll understand it when ya start reading. Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The 12 Days of Rocket Christmas

The story opened in the auditorium at Ocean Shores Elementary. The walls were lined with various Christmas decorations. The RP cast was standing on stage. I, the author, was sitting in a director's chair that was set up below the stage. I was wearing the standard outfit for someone in my position, which included extremely puffed up pants and one of those cool hats.

"Alright everyone!" I started, talking through a megaphone. "This is our last rehearsal before tonight's Christmas pageant. Let's try to get this right! And a one and a two and…" I pointed at the performers.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_" They sang.

Otto stepped forward.

"_A brand new Christmas special._" He sang, holding up an orange videotape. He then added bluntly, "It's about time!"

Everybody else snickered at that.

"Let's cut the wisecracks, people!" I said. "Moving on!"

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Two coconuts._" Tito sang, stepping forward with two of the hard fruits in his hands.

"On Christmas?.!" Twister remarked, walking up alongside him.

That generated a few chuckles, causing me to slap my head.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto continued, holding up the tape.

"What took them so long?" Reggie asked, walking up to her brother.

"Oy…" I held my head. "Next verse!"

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Three computers!_" Sam sang with a huge grin on his face as three PCs were wheeled onto the stage.

"Geek." Lars muttered.

"_Two coconuts…_" Tito warbled before turning to Twister with a glower. "And what's wrong with having them at Christmas?.!"

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto finished, turning to his sister. "Beats me what their deal was."

"Ugh…" I groaned, waving them on.

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Four Shack burgers!_" Ray joined in, holding up a tray with four burgers placed on it.

"Yum!" Sam licked his lips before remembering his place. "Oops! I mean, _three computers!_"

"Nerd." Lars remarked to himself. I slapped my forehead again.

"_Two coconuts._" Tito sang.

"You can't have coconuts at Christmas!" Twister told him. "You have _chestnuts_!"

"Knock it off!" I yelled at him.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto completed the verse.

"But we were created by the same people who made Rugrats." Reggie interjected. "We should have two Christmas specials like them!"

"YEAH!.!.!" Everybody else protested.

"Believe me, I feel the exact same way." I said with a sigh. I blinked. "I mean next verse!"

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**" Everyone screamed, causing me to fall off my seat.

"Alright!" Otto yelled cheerfully, causing me to glare at him as the golden boards appeared onstage.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray continued, holding up the tray.

"Can I get an order of fries with that?" Reggie remarked, snickering.

"_Three computers…_" Sam sang before glaring at Lars. "And I heard that last one, Lars!"

"And what are _you_ gonna do about it!.?.!" The bully in question shouted, shaking a fist at the blond.

"Quit it!" I ordered.

"_Two coconuts…_" Tito sang before turning to Twister. "It's better than having fruit cake!"

"Ya know he's got a good point, although I have no clue how fruit cake tastes." I commented before shaking my head. "Continue!"

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto finished it off before saying to Reggie, "I seriously have no idea what their problem was."

"Next…" I sighed.

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"Six giant monkeys! AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Twister screamed as said monkeys appeared on the set.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**" Everyone sang/bellowed, causing me to fall over again.

"Sweet!" Reggie cheered as I got up dizzily.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray supplied.

"Better add a shake with that, Raymundo." Otto said, generating some more snickers.

"_Three computers._" Sam sang, glaring at Lars, who whistled innocently.

"_Two coconuts_."

Sam turned to Tito, who had held up the coconuts again.

"Who'd want fruit cake?" He asked.

"I thought we already took care of that one!" I yelled. "Finish it off!"

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto turned to Reggie. "Well, Rugrats was around for like ten years, so…"

"That's no excuse to skip out on the greatest nicktoon ever made." I said. "Let's keep it going people!"

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Seven big brothers._" Sang Twister. His eyes then widened. "Wha?.?.?"

He turned to find seven copies of Lars.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" The rest of the chorus laughed as he started to run.

"Hey! You still got the other one to do!" Otto shouted. His best friend skidded to a stop.

"Oh yeah…" He cleared his throat. "_Six giant monkeys!_"

He slapped his forehead when the giant monkeys appeared again.

"Awwww man!.!.!"

He ran from the monkeys AND Lars clones.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**" Everyone roared, causing me to…you know.

"I wonder how much I can get for them." Sam commented greedily.

"I wonder if there are any ear plugs around." I muttered as I took my place again.

"_Four Shack Burgers._" Ray sang, holding up the tray full of burgers.

"Better make mine to go!" Twister screamed, still running around the stage.

"_Three computers…_" Sam sang, happily clicking on one of the computers. His eyes soon widened. "Ahhhh! A virus!"

"_Two coconuts_." Tito added.

"Couldn't we have pineapples instead?" Ray asked.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto completed yet another verse.

Twister soon came running up to him. He panted with relief, having got away from the monkeys and clones.

"You think maybe Rugrats is the more popular show?" He asked.

"Interesting question." I said. "Let's save the answer for the end of the next verse."

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Eight things of mistletoe._" Lars sang, waving said things of mistletoe. He then turned to Reggie and said, "How about a little kiss?"

"YUCK!.!.!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out in disgust. "Let's keep the romance to a minimum, folks!"

"_Seven big brothers._" Twister continued on.

"Hey squirt!" The Lars clones yelled as they reappeared. The redhead put on a frightful look as he prepared to sing his second part.

"_Six giant monkeys!_ Again!.?" He screamed as he ran from the clones and monkeys again.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**"

A few seconds passed with nothing happening?

"Huh!.?" The performers shouted in surprise.

"Ha! You thought I was gonna be unprepared again, huh!.?.!" I shouted as I stood up and reached for my ears. I pulled out two ear plugs. "Ha! Now there's no way you could—"

"Uhhh… Author Dude?"

"What is it?" I sighed, turning to Otto.

"I sorta messed up my timing on that last one. I need to do it again." The redhead answered before he, along with everybody else, took a deep breath. I turned to the camera.

"Mother?"

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**"

I was blown to all the way to the back wall after that one.

"Did we get that one right!.?" I asked dizzily as I stumbled around.

"Yeah. Thanks, bro!" Otto replied as I shakily returned to my seat.

"Anyway, who gets the last board?" Tito asked.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray sang, ignoring the question.

"_Three computers._" Sam added before screaming. "Ahhh! Worms!"

"_Two coconuts._ Not you too, bruddah Ray!" Tito shouted at his business partner. It seems that he didn't forget about that question Ray posed earlier.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto finished.

"Nah!" Everybody, including me, answered the question from last verse.

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_"

"_Nine surfboards!_ Cool!" Otto started this one off. Several boards were brought on stage by stage hands dressed like elves.

"_Eight things of mistletoe._" Lars sang, trying to make a move on Reggie.

"Get lost Lars!" The violet haired one yelled, backing away from him.

"Heh, good girl." I commented to myself.

"_Seven big brothers._" Twister continued. "Can't someone else do this one!.?"

He resisted the strong urge to run as the Lars clones advanced on him.

"_Six giant monkeys!_" The monkeys appeared and ran after him. "Crap!.!.!" He hightailed it.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**" Everybody else sang.

"I can take the last one, Uncle Tito." Keoni said, walking onstage.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray continued.

"_Three computers!_" Sam sang, frantically, clicking on his PCs. "Come on, virus scan! WORK!.!.!"

"_Two coconuts._" Tito supplied, looking at Ray expectantly.

"Well, pineapples are easier to cut than coconuts." The blond offered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The brunet shook his head exasperatedly.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto completed the verse.

"We should've had our Christmas special within our first year or two on the air." Reggie said, crossing her arms.

"No kidding." I said. "Come on! Three days to go!"

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_" Everyone sang.

"_Ten roller blades!_" Reggie started. Five pairs of skates were brought onstage.

"_Nine surfboards!_" Otto continued.

"_Eight things of mistletoe…_" Lars sang in a disgruntled tone. Twister snatched his mistletoe and turned to Reggie.

"What about me, Reggie?"

"AW **HELL** NAW!.!.!" I roared. "Continue!.!.!"

"_Seven big brothers!_ I'm still waiting for a substitute!"

"After that stunt ya just pulled, you ain't getting one!" I shouted. "Besides, who else on the show has an older brother?"

Twister slumped forward. "_Six giant monkeys!_ AHHHH!.!.!.!" He ran away, again.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**" The chorus sang.

"Where'd you come from, little nephew?" Tito asked Keoni.

"Oh I've been here since the sixth day of Christmas, Uncle Tito." The younger brunet replied.

"Hey! This is a closed set!" I shouted at the newcomer. "Buzz off!"

"Pleeeeease let me stay, brah!" Keoni pleaded.

"Hmph! Fine." I said, crossing my arms. "But you owe me."

"Name it!"

"You're gonna participate in some future fics I have planned." I told him with an evil smirk. "Gwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!.!.!"

Everybody looked at me strangely. When I finished laughing, I glared at them.

"Hey! Back to work! We still got four more presents to do for this verse!"

Everybody scrambled back to their places after that order.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray sang.

"Alright! Some grub!" Lars shouted, punching the air.

"_Three computers._" Sam sang, sighing with relief. "Whew… glad that's over."

Beeping was heard shortly after.

"_Two coconuts._" Tito sang. He then added, "I guess pineapples _might_ be easier to cut…"

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto supplied. He then shrugged. "Oh well, at least it's a new episode."

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_" The chorus started the next verse.

Just then, a green cloud of smoke engulfed the stage, causing everyone to cough and sputter. Before it could start to dissipate, Eddie jumped out of it.

"_Eleven shrunken heads!_" He sang, pulling out eleven novelty shrunken heads.

"EWWWW!.!.!.!.!" Reggie exclaimed disgustedly. She then noticed my glare. "Erm…I mean, _ten roller blades._"

"Why give enough for five people?" Sam asked.

"How should I know!.?" I shouted from my place. "Keep it moving!"

"_Nine surfboards._" Otto sang.

"Dude! You're gonna keep all of those!.?" Twister exclaimed.

"As much as he breaks surfboards, I wouldn't put it past him." Reggie remarked.

"BUST!.!.!" Everybody shouted at Otto, who glowered at his sister.

"ANYWAY…!" I yelled, moving things along.

"_Eight things of mistletoe._" Lars sang.

"I'm waiting, Reggie." Twister said, batting his eyelashes at the girl in question.

As I, and everybody else, gagged in the background, Reggie sweated, trying to think of someway to get the slightly shorter boy off her back. She blinked and snapped her fingers as a plan came to mind.

"Twister, you're too young for me!" She finally shouted.

"Whew!" I sighed, wiping my forehead. "Talk about close!"

"_Seven big brothers!_" Twister sang with teary eyes.

Unfortunately, the Lars clones didn't share the same sentiment as him. They got him in a head lock. He struggled to get free from them. He soon managed to get free, but only enough to sing.

"_Six giant monkeys!_"

The monkeys landed on the dog pile, causing everybody to cringe.

"Gee, I hope that's not considered bashing…" I said to myself.

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**"

"Wow! Cool boards!" Keoni commented.

"_Four Shack burgers._" Ray continued.

"_Three computers._" Sam sang. Shortly after, they all exploded. Tears came to Sam's soot covered face.

"_Two coconuts!_ I'll still have them!" Tito shouted.

"_And a brand new Christmas special._" Otto wrapped it up.

"I guess that's true…" Reggie continued from the last conversation.

"At long last we're at the final day!" I cheered. "Let's bring it home, folks!"

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_" The chorus sang.

"_Twelve skateboard bans!_" Merv shouted, waving twelve pieces of yellow paper. Everybody else glared at him coldly.

"_Eleven shrunken heads!_ I love them!" Eddie sang with a toothy grin.

"Sick!" Reggie stuck her tongue out. "Erm, I mean _ten roller blades_, which is also five pairs."

"_Nine surfboards._" Otto sang before turning to me."Why does Twist get two presents?"

"You get two too." I clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"_Eight things of mistletoe._" Lars sang before glaring at Reggie. "I bet you wouldn't go for the Squid!"

He held mistletoe above Sam and Reggie. To his and Twister's shock, and the rest of our good fortune, she giggled and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"HUH!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Both boys screamed as the rest of us gave the two wolf whistles.

"Well," Reggie started as she separated from a dizzy and blushing Sam. "You guys never held the mistletoe above my head."

"**WHAT!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!**" Twister and Lars roared.

"The pain…" Twister clutched his chest. "_Seven big brothers…_"

°WHAM!°

Twister stumbled around dizzily following that massive attack by the Lars clones.

"_Six giant monkeys…_"

°WHAM!°

"**_FIVE GOLD SKATEBOARDS!.!.!_**"

The camera faced Sam who was on his laptop. He had dollar signs in his eyes as he auctioned the boards on eBay. Everybody else sighed exasperatedly.

"_Four Shack burgers!_" Ray sang cheerfully. "Dig in!"

"Alright!" Lars cheered as he, Twister, Sam, and Reggie each grabbed a burger.

"Three computers…" Sam sobbed. "I didn't even get to play any games…" He cried to himself as he bit into his burger.

"_Two coconuts._" Tito sang, cutting up one of them.

"Hey, this isn't a bad idea." Keoni complimented, sipping the milk from one of the coconut halves.

"See!.?" The bigger brunet shouted to the other singers. "At least _somebody_ likes the idea!"

Everybody (including Keoni) gave him a weirded out look.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway… _And a brand new Christmas episode!_" Otto sang proudly.

"Finally! Done at long last!" Reggie shouted, sighing with relief.

"Hold it!" I shouted, running onstage. "You guys forgot the thirteenth present!"

"Thirteenth present?.?.?" Everybody asked me weirdly.

"Thirteen bob-Ombs!"

I snapped my fingers and thirteen of the dreaded bombs appeared in my arms. They were lit.

"Hang on." Lars started. "Aren't those things from Mar—"

°BOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

Everybody was sent soaring through the roof and into the air.

"We're blasting off again!.!.!.!" We all said as we became a star in the night sky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And there ya go! Merry Christmas! Hoped ya liked the song and don't forget to review!


End file.
